


Anxious!Ace x Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: :c, Gen, body worship vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Could I please request some Ace body worship? :) that boy’s self esteem is too low and he needs some loving sex (bonus if he’s like ‘stop lying to make me feel better’ and his partner is like ‘what’ and redoubles their efforts)]





	Anxious!Ace x Reader

The stifling scent of burning candles and drifting incense must have been one of the assets that kept luring him to your room so strongly - trails of smoke curling upwards to the ceiling, their lazy movements causing the man to take a deeper breath in between his worries. 

The constantly present flaming sparkle in his eyes kept catching your attention as he observed every shuffle and every flick of your wrist. You couldn’t tell how many times he already asked for a reading but there was no way you were able to decline his requests. No way you could resist his pleading gaze and soft voice, especially now, when it contained mostly pure distress. 

It was eating him alive - the process becoming more clear and visible with each hour that passed since the tragic news spread around the division. He fidgeted, writhed and ached to go, to indulge into the chase; most certainly convinced that at least a faint bit of relief would reach his soul once he avenges his friend. And there was no one on the ship, not even Whitebeard himself, who could stop him from the frantic pursuit - no one besides _you_. 

And so it was the only reason he was still sitting across the table, attempting to catch a glimpse into the future using your ‘magical coupons’, as he used to call them, and not yet roaming across the seas with one goal in mind. 

“What do you see?” he asked, jaw taut with tension. “Do they say anything else?”

One glance at his face was all it took to determine how desperate he was. It frightened you - the mixture of hatred and fierce need to stay scorching him from inside out and you just didn’t know how to stop it. 

“It’s always the same, Ace,” you spoke gently, afraid to provoke him. “Grave danger, death. The cards tell me it’s best to leave it be.” 

“No! You must be reading it wrong.” He stood up with haste and began pacing around the room, smudges of smoke curling around his body like a veil. “What if it means Teach’s death? I’m strong enough, I can kill him.” 

“What if you’re not? Why take that risk?” 

His burning gaze sought yours. “Because it’s _Thatch!_ How could I ever just leave it be? How could his soul ever rest if I let the murderer run free?” 

“You wanted to know what the cards say. You got your answer. And I stand with them on this one, too. Please, Ace, if you just listened-” 

“I don’t believe the cards then!” He swooped the deck off the table in one move and rammed his hands onto the surface, leaning over to face you. “I don’t believe them. This is too important to rely on some pieces of paper.”

There was a moment of breathlessness in your lungs when you saw _which_ card was the only one flipped over on the floor - the Knight of Swords. A suffocating lump laced your voice with tears. “Do you still think this is just superstition? This card means sudden death. I won’t let you go after that man, Ace.” 

“I never asked for your permission.” 

For a moment he was taken aback by his own words. And when he felt you leaping into his arms, the layers of frustration and pain were covered by yet another demon - the one of guilt. 

You couldn’t feel anything but the warmth of his lips on your own and the familiar scent of incense in the air. The idea of having this man gone from your life was simply too crushing to stay in your mind for long; that being the last impulse you needed to fall into his presence. To reach for his affection, grasp the silky hair of his, ache to touch his skin. 

It was all desperation and greed that drove you two when you landed in bed, breaths taken away as always when you found yourselves this close to one another. 

“I should have known. Should have seen through Teach. I-” He struggled to get words past his mouth, the trembling tone suggesting he’s trying not to let go of the tears. There was no break in between his kisses, as if he was afraid to go back to the harsh reality that waited somewhere outside of your closeness. 

In spite of his usual preferences, he didn’t oppose when you climbed on top of his lap and were the one to set the pace of your bodies as they tangled and rubbed against each other in the most possessive way. Cupping his cheek, he leaned into your hand - his eyes closed, expression seemingly relaxing. 

“This way the blame should rest on all of us, not just you. We were all there. We all should have seen through that man. I can’t let you destroy yourself from guilt.”

There was no stopping to your actions when you grazed over his most sensitive areas, covered in kisses every inch of his skin, caressed the most pleasurable spots. It was all happening at once, fondness spurring you on, and he had no other way to react than to gasp and relish in the acts. 

But when you interrupted to catch a breath, all of the worries seemed to hit him twice as hard, pain once again reaching his features. 

“You’re just saying it to make me feel better. I know that.” 

A little quiver of his lip almost broke your heart in half. Seeing him in this state was torture, beginning to turn even worse when you realized there might be no method to ease out his suffering. 

“I love you, Ace,” you whispered, searching for the familiar flicker in his eyes. “I love you more than anything. I would give up the world for you.” 

With a deep kiss, you wanted him to truly understand the meaning of your words. He was to be loved, admired and cared for. He deserved that.

“I love your lips. Can’t you see how much I crave to touch them with my own?” Your hands began to rub along his body and, with a faint flutter of heart, you noticed his muscles softening. “I love your arms. They are my home. Whenever I feel down-” you paused, swallowing the tears but not the trembling tone of your voice. “-they are always there to welcome me. _You _are always there.” 

The only response was the whimper coming from his mouth as he buried his head in your shoulder. It was better not to cry now - to show him you were strong, reliable, unwavering by his side - but your cheeks turned wet anyway. 

“I can always hide myself in your chest. It feels as if it’s protecting me from all that is evil in the world. And I can cry all I want while hugging you because-” You took a deep, shaky inhale, feeling his hot tears trailing down your arm. “Because I know you won’t ever reject me.” 

Slight, delicate pecks in exchange for words were delivered to your exposed skin. In your mind, it made him seem even more vulnerable than before. 

“And your eyes.” It took all of your willpower to guide him and meet his gaze - full of tears and pain, like a series of stabs straight through your soul. “Your eyes show me the way. That adorable sparkle in them, I love it so much.” A sad smile rose on your lips. “I don’t need my cards to see the reflection of who you are, Ace. A good man. With a good heart.” 

No words were spoken for the rest of the night, both of you too occupied with keeping up the pace of your affections. No words were needed anyway. 


End file.
